


Just Tonight

by matrixaffiliate



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 18:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15757572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixaffiliate/pseuds/matrixaffiliate
Summary: Companion Piece to Need. Hermione needs a break, but she'll need some convincing. A post-Deathly Hallows Ron/Hermione fluff story. One-shot. Everything belongs to JKR.





	Just Tonight

The last few days had blurred for Hermione. NEWTS were just two weeks away and she was spending every last moment studying. Ginny had joined her in the library after lunch, the only reason Hermione knew that it was lunchtime was Ginny had smuggled her food. She'd left shortly after that mumbling something about brains and ears. Hermione didn't know. 

Looking angrily at the table of chatty first years across from her, Hermione decided the Heads' Office would offer quieter and quickly packed her things. She walked through the halls noting that she had probably missed dinner by the number of students walking back to their common rooms. She did see the Prefects helping to usher everyone along and so Hermione didn't worry. As for dinner, well she'd have to settle for eating some of her stash from Honeydukes whenever she made it back to the dorms.

Closing the door to the Heads' Office Hermione began to set herself up to study again at one of the two large desks in the room. A light tap came at the door and Hermione heard it open. 

"Can I help you?" She asked, not looking up from her bag and trying her best to keep from sounding annoyed at the interruption. 

"Depends. I'm looking for my girlfriend, who's been so busy with studying for NEWTS, which she could ace in her sleep, that she's neglected to write me in over two weeks." 

Hermione froze and then slowly turned. Ron stood in the doorway holding a basket over one arm. He was grinning a very self-satisfied smirk. "How did you get in here?" She asked as she launched herself at him.  
Ron caught her easily in his free arm and kissed her for a moment before pulling away. 

"The front door. Isn't that how most people get into buildings?" 

Hermione smacked playfully at his arm. "Don't be smart with me Ronald!"

Ron laughed and kissed her briefly. "Well see, Harry and I have this case and there were some potions involved. We decided that good ol' Slughorn could identify them for us, and we wrote asking if we could pay him a quick visit. Just so happens I run into you as well." 

Hermione kissed him again and shivered as she felt his hand run along her back; her arms clung to his neck holding him as close as she could.

When they broke apart for air, Ron shifted the basket in his other arm. "Are those the potions?" Hermione asked curiously. 

Ron laughed. "No, it's dinner, because I'd bet my whole month's salary that unless someone brought you food, you've not eaten today."

Hermione smiled sheepishly. "Your galleons are safe. Ginny brought me lunch, but that is all I've had today." 

Ron smirked, "And I'd bet 10 galleons you can't remember what she smuggled you. But that's not important because I stopped by your parents’ house and your mom helped me get all your favorites." Flicking his wand, Ron sent the basket to the desk that Hermione hadn't been unpacking onto, and Hermione watched as he impressively unpacked all of her favorites. "Tuck in dear." He said kissing her temple.

Finishing off her second bottle of butterbeer, Hermione happily lay her head on Ron's shoulder, feeling light as the tension had slowly eased out of her. Ron's arm was wrapped around her shoulders and his hand was drawing patterns as they sat together in silence.

Hermione sighed. "I'm sorry I haven't written you lately. If it makes you feel any better, I haven't written anyone."

Ron chuckled. "I'm aware. Your Mom asked me to remind you she wouldn't mind a note as well."

Hermione hung her head. "Yeah, that's something she reminds me of every year around exams."

Ron brought her head back up and kissed her gently. "We love you and we worry about you. Killing yourself over exams, even NEWTS is not going to make you a better witch. It'll just make you a very tired and hungry one." 

And he kissed her again, more earnestly, his arms pulling her onto his lap. Hermione ran her hands around Ron's biceps as he brought his fingers to play with her shirt hem at the small of her back. Losing herself in his arms, his kiss, Hermione wasn't thinking about NEWTS for the first time in weeks. All that mattered was that Ron was here, with her, and she was kissing him, and the world could pass away because she didn't care. 

After breaking apart, more for lack of oxygen than any desire to stop, Hermione noticed her watch and panicked. "Ron! Ron, it's nearly midnight! I should be in the dorms! You should be home!"

Ron groaned. "Oh come on! You're Head Girl, Hermione! No one is going to give you trouble for being in your office this late. And as for me, I'm quite good at invisibility charms I'll have you know. I can leave the grounds and apparate home whenever I'm ready and no one needs to know how late I was here." He ran a hand up her side and to her face to cup her cheek. "Just for tonight, let it go please."

Hermione brought her hand to his as he held her face, his eyes almost pleading. She sighed. "Just tonight." 

Ron's smile crashed into her as he kissed her soundly and Hermione smiled back as she lost herself in his arms and kiss, thinking that just tonight, NEWTS could stuff it.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my FFN account on 7-3-17. I made spelling and grammar corrections.


End file.
